


A Wedding

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: The Code Blue talk at dinner gets Eddie to start thinking about her wedding.





	A Wedding

Jamie finished making his nightly rounds of locking the door and windows and shutting off the lights, before heading to bed. He noticed Eddie already under the covers on her stomach, twirling her necklace around her fingers with a pensive look on her face. He climbed in beside her, scooting close, and ran his palm up and down the length of her spine methodically. ''You've been quiet ever since we've been home. Are you gonna tell me or am I gonna have to kiss it out of you?''

She quirked her lips slightly. ''It's nothing.''

''Nothing, huh?'' he hummed, lifting his head off their shared pillow to press a kiss to her neck. ''Is it a big nothing or a little nothing?'' Another kiss. ''I'll get it out of you eventually, you know - you can't resist my charm forever.'' He started a trail down to her shoulder, smiling into it as it evoked a giggle from her. The ticklish feeling caused her to scrunch her shoulders and burrow into the bed. ''Talk - or I'll play dirty,'' he whispered in her ear, nipping lightly.

More laughs and a small tussle later as they calmed their breathing back to normal, Eddie sighed as she answered him. ''It's just the wedding.''

''What about it?'' he asked, trying not to jump to conclusions.

''I got to thinking ... about who and all to invite.''

''Ok.''

''I want a small wedding. I know that. Not inviting a bunch of people, just the ones were close to.''

''Agreed.''

''I got to thinking about the people you'd invite, which led to thinking about the people I'd invite, and ... I don't really have anyone.''

He frowned. ''What do you mean?''

''Think about it, Jamie. The only family I have is in prison. Aside from that, I only have three really good friends that I'd want there: Hailey, Kara and Brenda. Then I realized that, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be friends with Kara or Brenda, so technically they'd be on your side of the aisle. So that just leaves Hailey, until I realized that she would be my maid of honor, which means no one would be on my side of the aisle, while yours would be filled to the brim with your family and -''

''First off, just because I was friends with them first doesn't make them mine - it's fine if their on 'your side', so to speak - and it doesn't have to be a church wedding with an aisle -''

''Your family said, though -''

''Your the one who put them in their place about that.''

''At the time, it was easy to. Now, it's like it's in my head. Your mom's dress -''

''Babe, don't take this the wrong way, but their is no way you'd fit in my Mom's dress. She was ... a B cup, at best, and your ...'' he trailed off with an obvious look down.

''Shut up,'' she huffed a laugh.

''Look, Eddie. All I need, is for you to be there. That's it. Fancy dress or dress blues, friend and family or no friends and family. As long as my ring goes on your finger, and as long as it's me that gets that kiss ... I will want for nothing more.''

Eddie tried to roll the tears out of her eyes. ''How do you always have the just right thing to say all the time?''

''I don't always. I just know you.''

Both of their breathing had evened out and they were almost asleep when an idea struck Eddie. A good idea. ''Jamie. I have a thought.''

~~~~~

Dinner was almost over at the Reagan table when Eddie brought her idea up to the family. Sort of. ''So I was thinking that at some point, soonish preferably, before the weather gets too cold, we could start a new tradition of a family picnic.''

''A picnic?'' Jack asked.

''Like, on the ground with blankets and ... ants?'' Sean added.

''Yes. Wait, have you guys never had an actual picnic before?'' She turned to Jamie.

''We've had meals in the park before but having an actual picnic like you're referring to - no, we haven't.''

''I think it sounds nice,'' said Linda. ''The weather's great for it now that summer is over. It's cool with just a slight breeze, the leaves are turning, and that smell in the air that fall brings.''

''Exactly. Thank you. I mean, family dinners are great and all, but ... it's outside and fresh -''

''Ok, you've made your point,'' Frank said with a hand wave.

''I like the idea,'' said Henry.

''Me, too,'' Erin said, looking to Nicki.

''Great,'' Eddie said. ''After we clean up, we can get our schedules out and see on a day. Or would having it on a Sunday be better?''

''Probably a Sunday. That way we don't have to take any time off,'' Danny said around a mouth full of potatoes.

''I already know a place we can go. You know that park just off the highway as you're leaving New York - heading west?''

''Vaguely,'' said Henry. ''It's been awhile.''

''There's a perfect place for it there, and it's a big area. We can pick a date and I'll book it for a gathering.''

~~~~~

1 month later

''Are you sure were in the right place, Danny?'' asked Linda. ''There's quiet a few cars here.''

''We're right where they said to be,'' he responded, parking. ''Ok, everybody out.''

''Don't forget the football,'' Jack reminded his brother.

''Hey,'' Danny said, ''help with the food first, then you can play.''

''Can I have some now,'' Sean asked.

''I think you can wait a little longer. Now, grab a dish.''

Everyone had been tasked with bringing a dish for the picnic and while the Reagans were a big family, Danny thought as the others pulled in, there was no way they could eat everything his wife alone had deemed a picnic-able recipe.

''Where do we put all of this?'' Nicki asked, holding two containers with steam still coming out of them.

Danny turned his head around until he saw the signs for the different trails and picnic areas. Squinting, he said, ''This way.''

The family made the short trek to their designated area, seeing Jamie as they got closer unfurling a big blanket - but he wasn't alone. Danny recognized some people from the 12th, as well as his and Erin's partners, and his dad's 'dream team', and some others.

Jamie, looking up, ended his conversation with Renzulli with a clap on the man's back and jogged over. ''Hey, guys. Did you find the place ok?''

''Yeah, fine. I thought this was just a family thing?'' Danny inquired.

''It is. Along with some friends.''

''I know we brought food, but ...'' Sean began.

Jamie laughed. ''Don't worry, everyone brought a dish, so there's plenty for us all. Come on, I'll show you where to put the food and your chairs,'' he said indicating the two folding chairs carried by his dad and grandpa.

''Where's Eddie?'' asked Linda.

J looked over his shoulder nonchalantly, saying, ''She's not here yet - she got held up - but as soon as she is we'll dig in,'' he said to an eager looking Sean.

Once they sat everything down, they moved through the crowd, mingling.

After a while, Jamie shouted across the field, ''Hey, Boss!'' All eyes turned to him as he jogged over. ''Eddie's here!''

''Finally,'' Sean muttered, while Jack elbowed him in the ribs with a shake of his head.

''Alright,'' Renzulli raised his voice to be heard. ''Everybody gather round, gather round.'' He waved his arms to herd the confused people in a bunch as Jamie made his way over to him.

Mutters of what was going on filled the air, until Nicki gasped, and pointed to Eddie, causing everyone's heads to turn in her direction.

Eddie was walking barefoot through the grass, shoes hanging loosely in one hand while the other held a bouquet of deep reds and purples and yellows. It wasn't a wedding dress, but Jamie was right, it didn't matter, it made her feel giddy inside. The dress she was wearing came down a little past the knee, capped sleeves and flowy, flitting around her legs as the wind blew gently. What clued everyone in was that it was white.

''You ready, kid?'' Renzulli could be heard asking.

''Oh, yeah, Sarge. I got the rings right here,'' he said, patting his pocket.

Renzulli just nodded as he turned to watch Eddie and Hailey come closer.

When Eddie got to them, she dropped her sandals down and handed her bouquet to her maid of honor - who, of course, went to stand next to Spencer. At least something good came from that double date, she thought. Turning to Jamie, she remembered that that wasn't the only good thing to come from it. Looking around at everybody's stunned expressions, she shrugged her shoulders with a smile playing at her lips. ''Hi, everyone.''

Jamie's boisterous laugh was the only thing she could hear, despite Renzulli's beginning words of, ''Family, friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Jameson Reagan and Edit Maire Janko in holy matrimony ...''


End file.
